


[Podfic] While Ye May

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Arthur takes a moment to speak to one of his men in the trenches.





	[Podfic] While Ye May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [While Ye May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944827) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20While%20Ye%20May.mp3).)   

## Duration

6 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20While%20Ye%20May.mp3)  |   **Size:** 5.82 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
